Protege con tu vida ¡No, pierde por tu vida!
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Shion le encomienda una misión muy importante a su mejor amigo. Es el único al que puede confiarle el cuidado de un tesoro tan importante. Logrará Dohko sobrevivir a aquellos que quieren quitárselo y lograr cumplir su misión.


**Protege con tu vida ¡No, pierde por tu vida!**

 _Día 6 del mes de Athena. Quedan 24. ¿Podré lograrlo? ¿Me alcanzaran los días para incluir a todos los caballeros de Athena?_

 _ **Felicitaciones**_ _a los que descubrieron que mi nuevo asistente (espía infiltrado en el Santuario) es Jabu. Está muy feliz de que alguien se haya acordado de él._

 _Por suerte, después de intentar asesinarme con una pila de papeles, Hermes decidió regresar a mi servicio (era eso o ser encerrado en "La habitación" por tres siglos). Así que ahora tengo más asistentes… hasta que Saori se dé cuenta de que los cheques que le di por el alquiler de Jabu no tienen fondos._

 **Disclamer:** Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Las películas mencionadas tampoco son mías.

Esto es antes de la llegada de los alumnos dorados.

* * *

 **Protege con tu vida ¡No, pierde por tu vida!**

―¿Llamaste, Shion? ― Dohko entró a la sala del patriarca y se encontró con su viejo amigo luciendo más serio que de costumbre.

―Tengo una misión muy importante para ti ―empezó el lemuriano sentándose más derecho y enlazando sus manos ―Es una cuestión de sanidad o locura.

«¿No será de vida o muerte? Ya le afectó la edad… ¿seré igual? Por favor, Athena. No lo permitas»

―¿Entendido?

―¿Qué?

―No estabas escuchando, ¿verdad?

―Depende de qué me pase si digo que no.

Shion suspiró y se masajeó las sienes.

―Solo hazme el favor de cuidar esto ―Shion sacó de entre sus ropajes una lata y se la tendió como si se tratara de un gran tesoro ―Protégelo con tu vida.

Dohko tomó la lata y leyó "Té de hierbas", por desgracia, el resto estaba borrado y Dohko no iba a preguntar. Shion se veía a punto de matar a alguien de los nervios.

―Con tu vida, Dohko.

―¿Té?

―Es muy especial. No dejes que caiga en manos de nadie ―Dohko no cuestionó a su amigo y se dirigió a la puerta con la lata de té en una mano. ―¡Y no te lo tomes! ―escuchó que le gritaba Shion desde el salón.

* * *

―¿Quién iba a querer robarse una lata de té? ― se preguntó Dohko en voz alta mientras pasaba por piscis.

―Maestro ―saludó Afrodita de entre los rosales. Tenía puesto un sombrero de paja y guantes de jardinería.

―¿Qué tienes ahí, viejo? ―preguntó Máscara de la muerte intentado tomar la lata.

―Máscara, más respeto ―regañó Afrodita ― A los ancianos se los respeta.

Dohko no estaba seguro de si el sueco lo decía de verdad o se estaba burlando de él de una forma más sutil. El chino le apostaba a lo segundo. La falsa cortesía del pisciano era bien conocida en el Santuario.

―Es té de Shion ―contestó sin pensarlo demasiado. Al ver las expresiones de los caballeros entendió que no debería haber dicho nada.

Los ojos de Afrodita brillaban con adoración y los de Máscara con algo de malicia.

―¡Tomala, Death! ―gritó el peli celeste. Ahora los ojos que antes mostraban adoración tenían un brillo posesivo y su cosmos parecía decir "Ese té es mío. Aunque tenga que arrancártelo de las manos".

Dohko esquivó por poco al caballero de cáncer cuando se lanzó hacia él y salió corriendo del templo con la lata sujeta contra su pecho.

 _¿Qué demonios le había dado Shion? ¿La lata de la discordia?_

* * *

Se escondió entre las sombras de acuario y caminó pegado a la pared con los ojos yendo y viniendo entre los oscuros pasillos.

 _«Que acaso Camus no conoce la iluminación»_ se preguntó.

―Maestro ― Dohko saltó cinco metros hacia atrás y se puso en posición de ataque. Una mano aún apretando la lata contra su pecho.

―¡Camus, niño! Pero que susto me diste ― El caballero de libra cerró los ojos para calmarse y se perdió el movimiento de los ojos de Camus, que fueron hacia la lata y volvieron al castaño en menos de un segundo.

―¿Sucede algo?

―No, nada. Solo ando un poco nervioso. La edad, ya sabes.

―En realidad no sé. Solo tengo veinte años ― Dohko supo que no lo decía con malicia. A Camus le gustaba ser preciso, a menos que estuviera hablando con Milo, entonces sí cada palabra que decía estaba destinada a molestar al escorpión.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Camus continuó: ―¿Por qué no se relaja?

El mayor aceptó, siguió al francés hasta la sala y se dejó caer en uno de los mullidos sillones que llenaban la estancia, dejando la lata en la mesa ratona, después de todo, Camus la había ignorado por completo así que estaba a salvo.

El dueño del templo fue a su cocina y preparó dos tazas de té. A una le agregó el ingrediente especial que le ponía al de Milo cuando el escorpión era demasiado insoportable. Llevó las bebidas hasta la sala y le ofreció el té especial a Dohko.

En ese momento, ambos sintieron el cosmos de Afrodita acercándose. Dohko dejó la taza sobre la mesa, tomó la lata y salió corriendo.

Camus maldijo por lo bajo en francés. Había estado tan cerca.

* * *

Dohko entró a capricornio sin aliento y aún sujetando la lata.

―¿Qué lleva ahí, Maestro? ―preguntó Aioros saliendo de la nada e intentando obtener un mejor vistazo del objeto. Los ojos grandes y llenos de curiosidad de Aioros lo pusieron nervioso a pesar de que no sentía nada negativo en el caballero.

―Yo conozco esa lata ― dijo de pronto el griego, y Dohko supo por qué estaba nervioso. El brillo curioso e inocente en los ojos del griego ahora gritaba una cosa: "la quiero".

―¿Qué haces en capricornio? ―intentó cambiar el tema el librano.

―Shura y yo vamos a ver una película. Al parecer necesito entender las referencias a Matrix y Terminator, son muy populares.

―Aioros, ¿preparaste las palomitas? ―Shura entró en la habitación, listo para regañar a su amigo, sabía muy bien que se había distraído con algo.

El español se detuvo en seco con los ojos fijos en la lata.

―Me olvidé ―dijo el sagitariano rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisa culpable.

―Eso no importa. Maestro, deme esa lata o tendré que usar Excalibur.

―Shura ¿qué ― Dohko no pudo terminar de hablar cuando esquivó a Excalibur, perdiendo un par de cabellos.

Logró llegar a la entrada del templo en una pieza y con la lata aún en su posesión.

―¿Estás loco o qué? ―gritó, volteándose. Por pura suerte esquivó la flecha que iba directo a su cabeza. El chino ni se molestó en intentar hablar con ellos. Tenía que llegar a la seguridad de su templo.

* * *

Escorpio estaba extrañamente tranquilo y, lo que era más raro, silencioso. O Milo no estaba, cosa que Dohko esperaba que fuera cierto, o estaba absorto en algo que de seguro acabaría con un molesto Camus.

Decidió que pasaría en silencio para no alertar al guardián del templo. Dio dos pasos, mirando hacia la salida que daba a sagitario en caso de que los dos homicidas lo estuvieran siguiendo, y se chocó contra algo demasiado duro para ser un sillón, demasiado vivo para ser una pared.

―Maestro, ¿qué lo trae a mi templo? ―por el tono alegre en la voz -tres veces más aguda y más acelerada de lo normal- de Milo, Dohko supo que algún caballero (Camus) acabaría muy enojado pronto y sería culpa del griego.

―Nada, solo iba de paso.

―De acuerdo, adiós.

―Adiós.

Los caballeros se rodearon sin dejar de estar pendiente de los movimientos del otro y sin romper el contacto visual.

Antes de que Dohko pudiera salir, Milo clavó la mirada en la lata.

―¿Qué lleva ahí?

―¿Qué estás tramando? ―preguntó Dohko mirando la puerta escondida entre las sombras.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio y cada uno siguió su camino.

* * *

El chino llegó a su templo y apoyó la lata de la discordia en la mesa de su cocina mientras pensaba dónde guardarla.

Empezó a revisar las alacenas buscando un lugar adecuado, cuando escuchó un grito de triunfo a sus espaldas seguido por un:

―No es justo. Yo la vi primero.

―Entréguenla. No sabes apreciar lo que tienen en sus manos.

Dohko se volteó y se encontró con Aioros sosteniendo la lata contra su pecho con fuerza mientras Afrodita hacia un berrinche y Camus los miraba a todos con una mirada digna del rey de los hielos.

 _«Entonces sí quería la lata»_

―¿Dónde está Máscara?

―Dejé de arrastrarlo cuando pasamos capricornio ―dijo Afrodita ―Estaba pesado y me estaban dejando atrás por su culpa.

―Se tomó el té que usted dejó y se desmayó en mi sala ―explicó Camus sin una pizca de culpa y Dohko entendió el " _usted debería haberse tomado ese té_ " implícito en el tono del francés.

―El té es nuestro ―dijo Shura parándose delante de su compañero con Excalibur lista para proteger la lata.

―¡Ni siquiera les gusta el té! ―gritó Afrodita.

―¡A ti tampoco! ―replicó Camus.

―¡Denme eso o Shion me mata!

Todos se lanzaron a la vez sobre el duo homicida y empezaron a pelear.

* * *

Kiki iba subiendo las escaleras entre virgo y libra, para entregar un mensaje de su maestro al maestro de su maestro, cuando vio algo brillando entre unas rocas. Lo sacó y miró la lata que decía té de hierbas.

―Se le habrá caído al Señor Shaka. ― El pelirrojo bajó hasta virgo, pasó a Shaka meditando, guardó la lata en la primera alacena donde encontró lugar y luego volvió a subir.

Por el camino pasó por un grupo de caballeros peleando en libra, por un silencioso –y aterrador- templo de escorpio desde donde se oía una voz macabra de entre las sombras, se cruzó con un Máscara inconsciente en la escalera entre capricornio y sagitario, lo picó un poco con un palo, se aburrió y siguió subiendo.

Tenía que entregar un mensaje muy importante. Además, el Patriarca siempre le contaba historias de cuando su maestro era niño, y Kiki no iba a perderse esa oportunidad.

* * *

 _Varios días después…_

―Lo siento, Shion. La perdí. Pero por lo menos estoy con vida.

―Te dije que la protegieras con tu vida. ¡No que la perdieras por tu vida!

―Pero estaba maldita , Shion. Todos la querían.

―Encuentrala, Dohko. O te enviaré a enseñarle chino a Milo.

―¿De qué era?

―Opio.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Para conocer el destino de la lata por favor lean "Los efectos de la muerte: Pesadillas de abandono"._

Por fin mis musas se apiadaron de las neuronas que perdieron sus vidas por los trabajos de la universidad y decidieron ayudar con las historias.

¬¬ Aunque puede ser porque Hermes regresó a mi servicio y se pasea por las estaciones de trabajo de las musas lanzándoles cumplidos y piropos.


End file.
